Amnesia
by kellisenpai
Summary: Izaya Orihara wakes up to find that all of his memories are gone, and if things weren't difficult enough, a mysterious brute is constantly confusing and intriguing him.
1. Waking up

There was nothing but darkness. Where am I? I can't seem to remember much before this darkness. Was there ever anything before this? I can't tell.

My limbs feel heavy, but not heavier than my eyelids. I lazily flutter them open, and the blinding light is almost shocking. I faintly hear the beeping of some sort of medical machine. I quickly notice the needles poking into my inner elbows.

I try to focus my eyes elsewhere, but the only thing I can see is a large blonde man looming over me. I notice that his jaw is dropped, he looks anxious.

"Izaya?" he inquired very warily. What is he talking about?

"Who's Izaya?" I answer his question with another question. There is a strange familiarity about this man. Where do I know him from? I feel like it's in the back of my mind somewhere. When I look at him, I feel strong emotions overwhelm me.

If his jaw could have dropped more, it did. For a split second, I think I saw sorrow shoot through his eyes. He quickly turned and ran out of the room. What the hell?

Why am I here? And who is "I"? I can't remember anything. I can't seem to recall a single fact about anything that has to do with my life. I feel like it's all on the tip of my tongue, but just as I feel like I'd remember, it slips away.

Three people come storming into the room that I'm in. One of them is that mysterious man from before, another looks like a doctor, and the third doesn't seem to have a head. I feel in some way I should be surprised by this, but I can't say that I am.

The blonde man is glaring at the ground in the corner of the room, looking like he's about to explode. What's wrong with him? His fists are clenched, and his teeth are gritted; I think he's trembling.

The doctor walked towards me, "Do you know your name?"

I ponder on this for a moment, "Ah, this is kind of embarrassing, but I can't really remember it…"

The doctor looked like I just punched him in the stomach and the headless woman looked that way too, even though I couldn't really gage her expressions. The man in the corner started shaking more.

"Then it's amnesia. I knew this was a possibility, but I just didn't expect it coming from him," he nodded quietly.

They were all quiet for a moment, and I still had no idea what was happening. My eyes kept falling on the tall blonde man, his actions were very interesting. Although he was just shaking with anger in the corner, I found it fascinating.

"So," I began, "is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

The doctor snapped his head back up to look at me, a goofy smile sprawling out over his face. "Oh right! Sorry," he babbled, "your name is Izaya Orihara. You received… an injury to the head, causing you to lose your memories for the moment, but don't worry, I'll do whatever I can to get them back!"

Well, his mood certainly changes fast.

"And I'm Shinra! You're long time friend and doctor!" he continued, pushing his glasses up to his face, "and this," he motioned to the headless woman who was standing beside him, "is my beautiful wif-," Shinra was cut short by a punch in the stomach from the dark figure. "I mean, my beautiful, perfect, amazing best friend, Celty."

"Oh," he chattered on, motioning to the furious man in the corner, "and this is Shizuo!"

I looked up to Shizuo yet again, our eyes meeting; he still kept his same demeanor.

"How can you be so happy?" he lowly growled, moving his gaze to Shinra.

Shinra sighed in response, closing his eyes, "Negative emotions get you nowhere, in fact, studies sho-," he was cut off by Shizuo storming out of the room; Celty strode after him. Shinra sighed again, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong with him?" I chuckled.

Shinra chuckled back, "A lot."

* * *

It's been a few days since waking up. Shinra and Celty won't let me leave, no matter how extremely bored I am. The other day two young girls came by to visit me, claiming to be my sisters. When I told them I had no idea who they were, they got upset and left. Shinra tried to explain to them my condition, but the chatty one said that they couldn't stand to be around with me like this, and the quiet one agreed with her.

Yesterday, a cold hearted witch came by; Shinra said her name was Namie. She yelled at me, demanding her paycheck from all the months that I was apparently in a coma. But after she hit me in the face with a newspaper, Shinra shooed her out.

Everyday Celty has been showing me pictures of people and places that I am supposed to know. Some of them show a dark tall man standing in front of a sushi restaurant. There are also plenty of pictures of a group of four people that drive around in a big van. Celty typed on her PDA that they would visit me soon, but none of them have yet.

In these few boring days, that Shizuo guy never came back. Shinra said that I shouldn't really expect him to, considering he was kind of a thoughtless brute. This made me want to ask why he was the one there when I woke up, but I never voiced it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Shinra barging into my room, "Izaya!" he beamed.

I looked up at him questioningly, "What?"

"Celty and I are going to play some video games, do you want to join?" he sang. I don't understand how he's always so happy.

Because I was so terribly bored, I agreed to it, nodding my head and getting out of bed to follow him into the living room.

As Celty, Shinra and I play some exceedingly difficult Mario game, a harsh rap on the door caused Celty to pause the game. Shinra shot up to answer the door and I followed behind him.

"Ah! Shizuo!" he chided, opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

He pushed past the over-ecstatic doctor, "I got stabbed in the-," he paused, locking eyes with me. He quickly turned his head, and paced over to the kitchen. "I got stabbed in the arm at work," he continued, in a low voice.

"Oh jeez, Shizuo! You act like its nothing, you know one of these days you're going to be fatally wounded!" he babbled on, but I stopped paying attention. I watched as Shinra cleaned his wound on the kitchen table.

I sat down with them and stared at Shizuo, but he avoided my gaze. What's his problem?

Celty walked over to us as well, typing something on her PDA. She flashed it to all of us.

_[I have to go out for a job. I'll be back in a few hours.]_

"Oh no! My darling is leaving me!" he wailed, and Celty flicked him in the head. I nodded her goodbye and waved, and she waved back. Shizuo just continued to look down at nothing in particular. Is he acting like this because of me, or is he always like this?

As Celty left the apartment, I turned my attention back to Shizuo. "Are you always this quiet?" I inquired, placing my face in my hand, as my elbow leaned on the table. He glanced up to confirm that I was talking to him, and turned back to the ground. He made a 'Tch' sound, which I frowned at.

As Shinra continued to work on Shizuo's wound, "Don't worry, he has lots of mood swings," he chimed in, matter-of-factly. This earned a low growl from Shizuo, and Shinra whined, "Sorry, sorry!"

As Shinra finished up, Shizuo muttered a half-assed "Thanks," and turned to leave. As he was about to open the door, I ran up after him, grabbing his wrist.

"Wait," I smirked.

"What?" he turned back, wide-eyed, looking like he was about to have a tantrum.

"I'm bored, take me out somewhere."

"Like hell I will," he scoffed.

Shinra strode up beside us, "Izaya, he's not the 'hanging out' type," he laughed nervously.

I let go of Shizuo's wrist and crossed my arms, "What a protozoan." Shinra's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

Shizuo made that 'Tch' noise again, which made me snidely laugh. Shizuo turned around and aimed to punch me, but I easily dodged out of the way.

"What a temper!" I laugh. He attempted to punch me again, but I skipped away from his flying fist.

"Shizuo! Stop!" Shinra pleaded, "Do you want a repeat of last time?"

Staring into his eyes, I see his expression change. Anger and fury quickly change into sadness, and what looked like... Guilt?

He lowered down his arm, and looked away from my eyes. I dropped my smirk out of confusion. After a moment passes, I break the silence, "So, you're going to take me out now?"

He snapped his head up to look at me with an unreadable expression.

"Fine," he agreed, annoyed. Shinra and I both dropped our jaws in surprise. However, my look of surprise quickly turned into a smirk as I realized all the fun I could have with this interesting man.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I've wanted to write this for a long time, so I finally did! :)

Just so you know, the rating may change in later chapters.

Also, I do not own Durarara!


	2. Going out

Before he could change his mind, I skipped over to the door motioning him to follow.

"Come on Shizuo~!"

"Wait," Shinra cautioned, stepping in front of the brute, "Shizuo, I don't think this is a good idea, his condition is still unstable and-," he was cut off by Shizuo stepping past him.

"I won't do anything," he mumbled as if defending himself. Shinra shot him a stern and concerned glance before sending me the same look, but it didn't last for very long as Shizuo shut the door and began walking down the hallway.

He didn't say anything; he just lit a cigarette and shoved his hands in his pockets. I began to study his body, his face, his actions, _him_. He's just so fascinating and I can't quite figure him out. On the outside he looks strong and menacing, and his personality reflects the same qualities.

As we stood in the elevator, he must have noticed me staring at him because he kept glancing at me and awkwardly shifting his stance. I thought about calling him out on this, but it was hard to put sentences together when looking at him. It felt like someone had repeatedly punched me in the stomach and then demanded me to recite a poem I've never read.

The oddest part was the faint feeling of knowing him, but not knowing my relationship to him. Shinra had told me about many of the people I typically saw during everyday life, but Shizuo was never discussed. I had been meaning to ask, but I got the feeling that even if I did, the hyperactive doctor would just change the subject.

As we exited the building I thought of a million things to say, but I didn't voice any of them. Instead, I followed closely behind him as we began walking down the busy streets. I noticed people staring intensely at both of us; they would look at him, and me, and then back at him, as if they were confirming what they were seeing. I couldn't help but find the citizens' actions very amusing.

I nearly ran into the protozoan's back when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Eh? Shizuo, what are you doing?" I called as I stepped up beside him. After he didn't reply, I turned my head to see what he was glaring at. It seemed like it was some loser that was across the street. Without waiting for the crosswalk signal, he stomped across the road as cars swerved to avoid him. I felt my lips stretch into a smirk as I watched him punch the guy to China.

I crossed the street barely able to contain my laughter. "What was the all about?" I chuckled.

"He was some punk from work," he muttered, giving the minimal amount of details as we started walking again.

"Ah! I had no idea you were that strong!"

He scoffed in reply.

"So you're a… bartender?" I questioned, referring to his outfit.

"No," he uttered, "body guard of a debt collector."

I let out a small laugh, "Then why do you wear that outfit?"

"None of your business," he shot coldly. Yes, an interesting man indeed.

I took a moment before speaking again as I was trying to think of what to say.

"What was I to you before I went into that coma?"

He stopped in his tracks, and began walking again. He looked around and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then closed it. Eventually he shoved his hands in his pockets as he disregarded the entire question.

I thought about asking him why he was ignoring the question, but a very annoying voice caught my attention.

"Izaya? Woah it really is you!"

I turned around to see a blonde teenage boy staring at me with his mouth dropped.

"Wow I heard what happened! Do you remember me?!"

A stupid question, really. If he had heard what happened shouldn't he realize I had no idea who he was?

Apparently my face showed what I was thinking as he sighed and crossed his arms.

"That's so sad," he shook his head and closed his eyes, "I'm Kida Masaomi, we used to work together, sort of…"

"Eh? What did I work as?" Shinra had mentioned something about where I worked and what my job was, but I wasn't paying attention because his voice gets very annoying very quickly.

"You were an information broker, duh! Wow, that's the one thing I'd think you'd never forget, right up there with Shi-," he stopped, finally looking at the man who was standing behind me. _"EH?!"_

I glanced back up to Shizuo, suddenly remembering he was still there.

"I can't believe it! You two are in the same place at one time! And the entire town isn't in shreds! This is insane!" He beamed, rambling on and on about how he couldn't believe it. But I was confused, what was it that he couldn't believe? What did he mean by the two of us in the same place?

My thoughts were interrupted by Shizuo. "Come on, we need to go back to Shinra's," he murmured as he began walking in the direction of Shinra's apartment. Knowing I probably wouldn't be able to find my way back on my own, I followed after him.

I left Kida staring at the two of us in awe as I called a friendly goodbye.

* * *

As we entered the apartment, a frantic Celty greeted us at the door. She immediately held up her PDA a little too close to my face.

_[Are you okay? Any broken bones?]_

I looked at her in confusion before shaking my head. She withdrew her PDA and feverishly tapped on the screen. This time, she held it up to Shizuo's face even closer than she did mine.

"I told you guys I wouldn't do anything," he scoffed. At that, Shinra came from around the corner.

"Shizuo, Izaya! We were worried sick about you! Celty was about to go out looking for you!"

My confusion grew as I tried to figure out why they were so worried. I looked up to Shizuo to see if he was as confused as I was, but his stare was off to the side, away from everything. I knew there was some emotion to be seen in his eyes, but I couldn't tell as they were hidden by his sunglasses.

Shinra must have seen the confusion in my face as he stepped up to me. "You know, it's really late and patients need plenty of sleep to help them recover."

He led me into the guest room I had been sleeping in. I looked at the clock and it was only 9:04 PM.

"You're like a worried mother," I teased as he continued to guide me to the bed.

"Well someone has to be," he nagged, "I just don't want you to get hurt worse than you already are."

"How much worse can it get?" I snorted. He sighed and left the room.

He probably didn't reply because he knew I was right. What can be worse than losing your memories? I've tried not to think about it, but it really is a terrible thing. I'm still not sure how it happened. Shinra explained it to me in doctor's terms that I didn't understand. I didn't want to ask what he meant because I knew he'd avoid it the way he avoids a lot of my questions. All I got from it was that I had a "severe injury" to the head.

I wasn't tired at all, and I could faintly hear Shinra blabbing through the door. I pressed my ear up close to the crack between the door and the frame, and I could just barely hear their conversation.

"Shizuo, you can't just take him out like that! Who knows when you could have lost your temper," Shinra went on.

"Shut up!"

I couldn't see, but I'd imagine Celty was holding Shizuo back from murdering Shinra.

"You know I'm not saying this to offend you," he continued, a bit nervously.

"Tch."

A bit more confidently this time, Shinra started, "I think it's in everyone's best interest that, well, 'Shizuo' and 'Izaya' don't know each other this time."

It was quiet for a long time. I wondered if Celty was typing something on her PDA, but I don't think she was considering no one had replied by this point.

"Fine," Shizuo softly mumbled, and I heard him turn and close the door behind him. I was expecting him to slam it, but it was like he suddenly lacked the energy to fight back. I also expected Shinra and Celty to talk to each other, but everything was eerily quiet. Eventually I saw the light that was peeping through the cracks of the door turn off, and I figured that they went to bed.

I crept back to my bed as I tried to figure out what Shinra had meant by not knowing each other this time, but to no avail. I slipped off my shirt and my pants, leaving me in my boxers. Apparently these were all my old clothes, Celty had gone to my apartment to get me a few things to wear around.

My mind kept tracing back to Shizuo. I tried to think of all the things I knew about him so far. Apparently, he was extremely strong, as shown by his occupation, and also a live demonstration of it. Also, it was supposedly amazing that the two of us were in one place while the town was still in one piece, according to Kida. And finally, it would be best if we "didn't know each other this time," as said by Shinra.

The last bit confused me the most, why wouldn't Shinra want me to return to how my old life was? Wasn't that what he was aiming for? Or is he just deceiving me?

I sighed into my pillow, falling deeper and deeper into a pit of confusion and darkness. I hate this, I really hate this.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long! Also, thank you _so_ much for all of your sweet reviews! :)

I hope you enjoy the chapter!


End file.
